Los fantasmas de Katniss Mellark
by Abeja de Chocolate
Summary: Katniss Mellark es una mujer avariciosa y egoísta. Pero una noche sera visitada por un fantasma advirtiéndole que llegaran hasta su casa tres espíritus. Mi versión de Cuento de Navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**El Fantasma de Gale.**

 **Inglaterra, 1753.**

Gale Hawthorne estaba muerto; eso para empezar. No cabe la menor duda de que estaba muerto. El clérigo, el funcionario, el propietario de la funeraria y el que presidió el duelo habían firmado el acta de su enterramiento. También Katniss lo hizo. Y la firma de Katniss, de reconocida solvencia en el mundo mercantil, tenía valor en cualquier papel donde apareciera. El viejo Hawthorne estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta.

¡Atención! No pretendo decir que yo sepa lo que hay de especialmente muerto en el clavo de una puerta. Yo, más bien, me había inclinado a considerar el clavo de un ataúd como el más muerto de todos los artículos de ferretería.

¿Sabía Katniss que estaba muerto? Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Gale era asistente de Peeta, el marido de Katniss, y constantemente ayudaba a la joven señora en las tareas caseras cuando su marido salía de viaje. Katniss fue su único albacea testamentario, su única administradora, su único asignatario, su único heredero residual, su única amiga y la única que llevó luto por él. Y ni siquiera Katniss quedó terriblemente afectado por el luctuoso suceso; siguió siendo una excelente mujer de negocios el mismísimo día del funeral, que fue solemnizado por ella a precio de ganga.

Katniss nunca tachó el nombre del viejo Gale. Años después, allí seguía sobre la entrada del almacén: «Mellark y Hawthorne La firma comercial era conocida por «Mellark y Hawthorne ». Algunas personas, nuevas en el negocio, algunas veces llamaban a Katniss, «Mellark », y otras, «Hawthorne », pero ella atendía por los dos nombres; le daba lo mismo. ¡Ay, pero qué agarrada era aquella mujer! ¡Vieja pecadora avarienta que extorsionaba, tergiversaba, usurpaba, rebañaba, apresaba! Dura y aguda como un pedreñal al que ningún eslabón logró jamás sacar una chispa de generosidad; era secreta, reprimida y solitaria como una ostra.

Muy poca gente la quería, y la gran mayoría le huía, Los niños evitaban preguntarle la hora, los cantores se silenciaban cuando ellos pasaban, hasta los perros de los ciegos parecían evitarlo.

Solo Peeta Mellark había podido ver algo de luz en su interior, y por eso seguía con ella. Tenía la esperanza de sentir esa calidez que observo al principio de su relación.

Se habían conocido en un baile de navidad de la familia Everdeen. En 1748. En ese entonces Katniss tenía 17 y Peeta iba para los 16 años. Los Everdeen se dedicaban al cultivo del trigo y la familia Mellark a la producción de pan. Así que ambas familias trabajaban en constante roce. No era la primera vez que se veían pero si la primera en hablar. Para resumir. Esa noche Katniss fue llamada al escenario a cantar y Peeta se enamoro casi al instante; bailar, charlaron, cantaron y a los dos meses se celebro la unión entre ambas familias.

Peeta supuso que la muerte de Gale había afectado a su esposa más de lo esperado, incluso más de lo que él mismo quería. Pero entendía que debía darle tiempo y apoyo, después de todo Katniss estuvo con él en el proceso de duelo que se presento después de que su padre muriera.

Peeta sabia de la infidelidad de su esposa, ahora llevaban cinco años casados pero hace dos primaveras se entero de la relación de su Katniss con Hawthorne y se sintió como un idiota. Gale era un tipazo, todo un hombre. Mientras que él no era más que un crio que perdió la virginidad en su noche de bodas, pasado un tiempo decidió que su amor por Katniss era más fuerte que cualquier actitud celosa por lo que la perdono aunque no fue nada fácil.

Esa noche habían discutido. El señor Snow había llegado a su casa pidiendo fondos para la caridad, nada más que niños y adultos con tuberculosis. Al principio había sido recibido con amabilidad hasta que Katniss hablo, negándose a colaborar en lo mas mínimo.

¿Para qué, señor Snow? Al menos así disminuirá la sobrepoblación.

Decir furioso era un piropo. El señor Snow se fue lanzando imperios contra la pareja. Después Peeta empezó a reñirla pero a ella no le importaba.

Ahora estaba ahí, sola en el estudio de su marido. Se habían atrasado en unos cuantos pagos solo porque a Peeta se le ocurrió gastar el dinero de las finanzas en regalos para la comunidad. Idiota. Katniss estaba inclinada hacia delante y con el ceño fruncido cuando Peeta llego vestido solo con un pantalón de lana.

Katniss inmediatamente noto su presencia y arqueo la ceja preguntado con la mirada. Peeta se acerco los pocos pasos que los separaban. Aparto el trabajo de Katniss y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella.

¿Se te ofrece algo, Peeta? –Pregunto Katniss con impaciencia. Los brillantes ojos azules se veían divertidos.

Claro cielo.

¿Y qué será?

Peeta le coloco una mano sobre la espalda y se inclino un poco. –Ven conmigo a la cama –Atrapo el labio de ella entre los suyos con suavidad –Ya tenemos un tiempo sin estar juntos –Siguió besándola con suavidad hasta que Katniss abrió sus labios y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Peeta sentían un escalofrió recorriéndole desde la boca hasta la entrepierna. Tomo a Katniss de voladas y la levanto del asiento, sentándose él y a su vez a ella en sus muslos. Siguió besándola hasta bajar al cuello y de ahí a los pechos. Katniss empezó a sentir la dureza de su miembro y se froto contra él.

Vamos a la cama –Dijo Peeta entre besos.

Hay trabajo –Contesto ella

Olvídalo. El trato con el molinero es para la próxima semana y con la panadería Cartwright el domingo.

Odio a esa chica.

Peeta se aparto de Katniss para observarla con cuidado. – ¿A Delly?

Katniss frunció el ceño y él supo que había acertado.

-¿Por qué?

-Aun me preguntas el porqué, es obvio que esa mujer te quiere –Katniss lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Lo sé- Susurro Peeta. Katniss se levanto fácilmente de su regazo.

-¿Lo sabes? Nunca hiciste nada por evitarlo.

Peeta también se levanto y camino hacia ella.

Es que nunca me importo lo suficiente, aquel 25 de diciembre del 48 me marco para siempre el corazón. – Katniss levanto la vista hacia los ojos azules de él.

Peeta, viendo que estaba algo perdida en sus palabras se inclino aun más hacia abajo y bajo el corpiño de su vestido, capturando el oscuro pezón.

Vamos a la cama y olvidémonos de esta conversación, ahí te demostrare lo mucho que te quiero.

Olvídalo Peeta, debo trabajar –Y sentándose en su silla ignoro a Peeta completamente.

Él la miro por unos segundos, luego se acerco, le tomo la mano y se la beso, después se fue a acostar.

Al cabo de unas horas Katniss estaba de vuelta en su estudio trabajando, observo la hora. Faltaban cinco para las doce y aun no terminaba la bitácora. Suspiro cansada, tal vez debió irse con Peeta, en estos momentos estaría teniendo un buen orgasmo y no aquí con el trasero entumecido. Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando una campana colgante de la puerta sonó con fuerza, miro fijamente a la ventana buscando una explicación pero esta estaba cerrada, se fijo en que Peeta había cerrado la puerta cuando salió así que las corrientes de aire estaban descartadas.

Algo arrastrándose al otro lado de la pared le hizo sentir un escalofrió por toda la columna.

-¿Peeta? –Pregunto rogando que fuera él.

Pero solo hubo silencio. Hasta que los arrastres comenzaron nuevamente.

De repente una larga, larga cadena de hierro apareció frente a sus ojos, tenía el color verdusco que tienen los metales cuando se oxidan. Y la figura fue aclarándose cada vez más hasta dejar algo que si no fuera por las clases de anatomía apenas reconocería como un ser humano. El cabello estaba caído y sucio, unos cuantos agujeros en el rostro y el ojo carcomido casi le hace vomitar.

Mellark –Susurro la cosa. Katniss se pregunto si se refería a ella o a su marido y estuvo a punto de decirle que se equivoco de habitación pero lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que no quería que Peeta se muriera por lo que no señalo nada -¡Mellark!

¡So y yo!- Grito ella con miedo para luego respirar profundamente. -¿Quién eres?

Ya no me reconocer, Katniss –Alego el espíritu –Soy tu amigo, compañero y confidente.

L-lo lamento, pero esa persona está durmiendo al otro lado del muro se ha equivocado usted.

¡Ah! ¡Tu socio y amante, sucia perra!

¿G-Gale? –Pregunto ella.

¿Quién más sino? Avara y superficial mujer que se cree superior para que un ángel la visite.

Katniss se pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que él se vio en un espejo para compararse con un ángel.

¿Cómo se que eres él?

Gale pareció ofendido -¿Te atreves a dudar de tus propios sentidos?

Solo porque es fácil alterarlos, un trozo de queso rancio, una papa mal cocida, la señora Cresta no es muy hábil en el area…

¡Calla, cállate mujer! ¡Y dime si crees o no! –Gale empezó a vociferar y Katniss se cubrió con miedo.

Si creo, si creo.

Pero él no dejo de gritar; de pronto un traqueo que le helo los cabellos a ella sonó. La mandíbula de Gale se había desprendido y ahora colgaba como si no tuviera hueso. Él sorprendido se volteo y otro traqueo indico que ya había reparado su problema

Ella se lo pensó por un segundo antes de hablar.

-Puedes sentarte –Concedió. El alma hizo lo aconsejado -¿Qué se te ofrece?

Pero Gale ignoro la pregunta.

-La muerte no es agradable, al menos no para los que somos como yo. Desde que morí he viajado constantemente, sin descanso alguno. No es agradable y es mi castigo por trabajar toda la vida…

\- P- pero Gale, eras un genio para los negocios, un maestr…

\- ¡Estaba ciego! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! La avaricia me condeno a una eternidad sin descanso, mujer egoísta y superficial. Mira mi cadena, Katniss.

Ella miro los eslabones verduscos, esa era una cadena verdaderamente larga.

Cuando morí, tu cadena era aproximadamente de este tamaño, ahora, después de todos estos años a alcanzado una longitud alarmante. Tu castigo será muy diferente al mío…

¿Por qué? –Katniss se veía verdaderamente ultrajada. –Merezco una de igual tamaño, si vivimos lo mismo y cometimos pecados parecidos…

Katniss –Gale sonaba cansado –Años más tarde tu cadena creció por lo que tu castigo será peor. Sin embargo, te he conseguido una forma de salvación.

Katniss presto atención, hace rato que había descartado que fuera indigestión.

Durante las próximas tres noches, justo a las doce vendrán a visitarte tres fantasmas. Los espíritus de las navidades para ser exactos, buena suerte.

¿Qué? –Dijo Katniss –Si es eso no quiero.

Pero Gale ya se había ido.

Espantada, subió al segundo piso donde se hallaba el dormitorio a una velocidad nada humana. Abrió de un portazo haciendo que Peeta se despertara bruscamente, él buscaba hacia los lados señal de peligro pero lo único que vio fue la figura de Katniss.

¿Katniss?, cariño ¿Qué pasa?

N-nada.

Ella se arrojo a la cama, casi dejándolo sin aire.

Solo abrázame ¿Si?

Peeta paso los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Katniss y beso la frente de ella con cariño.

Solo abrázame.


	2. Pasado

**Fantasma Del pasado.**

Parecía como si el tiempo volará a propósito. Un minuto era 24 de diciembre y al siguiente la mañana de navidad. La verdad era que no había podido dormir nada. Desde que su amigo Hawthorne se había ido y ella subió como espantada hasta los brazos de Peeta.

Ahora Katniss Mellark esperaba expectante.

La campanada de la media noche había sonado hace unos segundos y no había pasado nada. Tal vez sólo fue un sueño, tal vez sólo indigestión. Annie Cresta no era buena cocinera después de todo.

El esbelto cuerpo de Katniss estaba relajandose y su mente sucumbiendo al sueño cuando una luz naranja atravesó las espesas cortinas que cubrían la cama. Tal vez era Peeta, el pobre hombre no había podido dormir esos días y quizás era otra pesadilla.

Katniss se levantó de la cama para llamar a Peeta pero descubrió que la luz venía de afuera y Peeta estaba durmiendo a su lado. Las cortinas ondeadoron como si una brisa las empujara. Con temor, Katniss se volteó para despertar a Peeta, pero algo le impedía tocarlo, como un campo de fuerza. Se inclinó hacia su marido y sopló con fuerza sobre sus largos rizos pero ninguno se movió.

Las cortinas se abrieron con fuerza permitiendo la entrada de una luz que la cegó por unos segundos. Tragado su miedo, Katniss levantó la vista y observó:

Una joven como de dieciséis años estaba frente se ella. Pero no una joven cualquiera. Su cabello era de un fuego amarillo, la piel blanca y su vestido eran impecables noto que traia un bote pequeño entre brazos y Katniss pensó que ahí cavia la cabeza de la fantasma . Katniss no pudo evitar compararla con una candela. Se fijó también, que traía un broche con una ave y que sobre este la letra M sobresalía en oro.

— Katniss Mellark Everdeen, he venido por ti.

Katniss trago grueso antes de preguntar.

— Eres tú uno de los espíritus de los que fui advertida ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió con la cabeza: — Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas — La cabeza de el fantasma empezó a echar chispa como si se agotará la parafina.

El espíritu extendió una pálida mano hasta Katniss: — Ven conmigo —Ordenó

Katniss observó por un segundo a Peeta.

—Él nada podrá hacer.

Ahí se fue una de ellas pocas esperanzas de Katniss. — ¿Qué pasa si me niego a acompañarte? — Había un serio desafío en su voz pero el espíritu fue inflexible y había

sido advertido del endemoniado carácter del alma a tratar.

— Vendrás de todas formar—

Katniss pensó que era mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas con un fantasma.

Tomando la mano de la vela se dirigían a la ventana. Estaban a punto de atravesarla cuando Katniss se detuvo.

—Es-espera un minuto. No puedo ir por ahí, yo soy mortal y si salgo por la ventana moriré...

— Un toque mío aquí— El espíritu tocó con suavidad el pecho de Katniss y de ahí un poco de fuego traspasó las ropas hasta sus senos — Y nada será imposible.

La velocidad del viaje parecía traspasar las leyes del tiempo. Apenas salieron por la ventana recorrieron Londres en fracciones de segundos. Sobre la tierra, Katniss podía ver cada movimiento y a cada persona.

Viajaban tan rápido que vetas purpuras y azules les rodearon con rapidez. Al detenerse estaban sobre el antiguo instituto de Londres.

Cinco jovencitas venían montando una carreta y riendo animadas con el cochero.

Oye, yo conozco a esas chicas, son Betty McCarthy, Delly Cartwhrite, Johanna Mason ohh ¡Cressida Snow! Todas eran mis compañeras.

¿Y el lugar…?

Era mi antigua escuela, era solo para señoritas, luego la demolieron y se hizo mixta –La cara de Katniss se iba hipnotizada a las ventanas del edificio, como buscando algo.

Pero la escuela no se encuentra sola ¿Verdad?

Katniss frunció el ceño y pareció olvidar su alegría. El entorno cambio y los bosques llenos de nieve pasaron a ser muros con madera vieja y mohosa. Una joven, con la piel morena y una trenza cayéndole por el hombro se hallaba sola y su boca se movía con ligereza y tuvieron que acercarse un poco más para lograr oírla:

 _Al fondo de un prado, debajo de un sauce…_

No fue la primera ni la ultima –El joven espíritu pregunto con lastima.

No –Susurro Katniss –Hasta unos años después…Salí de ese horrible lugar.

Cuando Katniss tenía siete años, su padre murió y su madre era una mujer inútil y dependiente de un hombre, por lo que pasados unos cuantos meses se caso con Darius Mellark, el tío de Peeta. Darius era dominante y machista y no soportaba que Katniss se pareciera a otro hombre, estuvo a punto de separarse de su madre si no fuera porque esta se quedo embarazada. Con la esperanza de que el bebe fuera varón, envió a Katniss al internado. Llevándose una decepción cuando nació Primrose.

La escena cambio y la niña se transformo en una hermosa dama vestida de armiño. Estaban en el mismo lugar y la Katniss de hace diez años abría unas cartas. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Katniss adolecente se volvió sorprendida.

Una pequeña figura enfundada en un pomposo vestido color caoba entro corriendo al lugar.

¡Katniss, Katniss!

Los ojos grises de ambas Katniss se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la Katniss del pasado se lanzo a abrazar a la niña.

Oh, Prim ¿No me digas que ese hombre horrible también te ha enviado a este lugar?- Katniss empezó a recorrer con sus ojos y manos el frágil cuerpo de Prim en busca de alguna laceración.

¡No, Katniss! Claro que no. Es más, él ha cambiado, Katniss. Nuestro padre ya no es avaro y egoísta, él ha cambiando –Los ojos azules de Prim se veían tan brillantes que Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar una de las pequeñas trenzas rubias –Tanto…-Continuo Prim –Que le pregunte si podías venir para esa navidad y accedió. ¡Katniss! Pasaremos navidad y año nuevo juntas.

Claro que si dulce Prim.

Las jovencitas en la imagen corrieron hacia la entrada para buscar la habitación de Katniss. Mientras tanto, ella y el espíritu de fuego observaban.

Era una gran mujer –Comento el fantasma.

La mejor de todas. Se hizo medico. –Katniss suspiro con añorancia

Lo sé. Murió feliz.

Katniss se volteo al fantasma con el ceño fruncido -¿Se puede morir feliz? –Pregunto con sorna.

Ella lo hizo –Señalo el espíritu –Murió teniendo a su hijo en brazos. Tu sobrino- Katniss asintió con suavidad recordando a Rory, su joven sobrino.

El espíritu tomo su mano con gentileza y dijo: -Sera mejor irnos a la siguiente.

Katniss fue arrancada del lugar con una fuerza extraordinaria y la imagen frente a ella empezó a distorsionarse.

Cuando cayó nuevamente en la tierra estaba sobre la acumulación de nieve que se hacia abajo un manzano frente a la panadería de los Mellark. El espíritu la miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos dándole tiempo para recomponerse. Cuando se ubico se dio cuenta que también estaba frente al almacén de la señora Sae.

Tomando forma de energía, Katniss y M (Como prefería de ahora en adelante llamarla Katniss) entraron al almacén y Katniss calculo que debía ser 24 de diciembre.

Una señora gorda llego bailando graciosamente en la entrada, enfundada en un vestido azul de vuelos: ¡ Rue, Katniss! Vengan acá.

Oh Santo –Dijo Katniss – ¡Es la vieja Sae con vida otra vez!

Unas jóvenes descendieron por las escaleras con prisa y sonriendo. Katniss reconoció a Rue Fell a primera vista.

Oh por Dios –Susurro Katniss con emoción a M –Es Rue, ella fue mi única amiga en el instituto, nos separamos cuando ella se caso unos años después.

Actualmente reside en Asia menor.

¿De verdad? No lo sabía.

La interrupción de Sae les hizo poner atención a la escena.

Hoy viene gente importante, así que quiero que arreglen este salón y lo dejen impecable. ¡Vamos a bailar hasta que nos duelan los pies!

Ambas jóvenes asintieron emocionadas y se fueron a acomodar las mesas en las esquinas.

¡Apura Rue, rápido Katniss!

La escena se transformo nuevamente y el salón antiguamente desierto se lleno con luces de colores y música navideña. Sae, vestida de un suave color crema paso adelanta con Haymich y grito: -¿¡Que opinan de un Fallen Dance!? –Cuando la gente dio su aprobación ella hizo una señal al violinista –Maestro…

Rápidamente se formaron dos filas, hombres y mujeres. Katniss en un traje naranja atardecer observo la fila de hombres expectante. Tal vez un corsario adinerado o un joven empresario a la espera de una fortuna.

Cuando el baile inicio y empezaron a intercambiarse las parejas el nerviosismo le comenzó. Al llegar su turno avanzo con cuidado de no caerse y se encontró en los brazos de un extraño, al levantar la vista observo que era el menor de los Mellark, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules brillantes la desconcentraron un poco antes de ponerse a bailar. Peeta Mellark, así era como se llamaba el joven caballero. Al tomarla en sus brazos iniciaron las vueltas correspondientes pero luego el ritmo de la música cambio y un poco perdidos iniciaron la danza de forma lenta y poco armoniosa. El nerviosismo adolecente del chico y la decepción de la chica ante la falta de iniciativa de Peeta no hacían que la pareja se sintiera muy cómoda; así que, cuando Rue grito: -¡Katniss ven a cantar!

La joven no dudo en salir corriendo hacia la tarima e iniciar su canción. La voz armoniosa y afinada de Katniss silencio a más de uno. Y la Katniss adulta observo como el Peeta adolecente no aparto los ojos de ella ni un segundo.

Dos meses después de haberse conocido se habían casado.

M tomo la mano de Katniss y le dijo que era hora de irse y ella asintió antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje a otra realidad.

Cuando sus cuerpos tomaron forma humana nuevamente estaban en el despacho de los Mellark. Katniss del pasado estaba sentada tomando con fervor las cuentas ignorando a la rubia mujer frente a ella.

Katniss, por favor no me ignores –Clamo con suavidad la jovencita –Sabes que necesito ayuda. Cato no quiere hacerse cargo…

Eso debiste pensarlo antes de entregarte –Espeto Katniss con dureza. La Katniss original ubico la escena de cuando su hermana se quedo embarazada de un tal Cato y este la dejo por otra chica –Sabias que él no te quería y aun así aceptaste.

Pero Katniss…

Nada –Corto la mujer –Vete de mi casa –Ordeno con dureza.

Escúchame bien Katniss –Primrose pareció tomar aire y suspiro –Si me voy esta será la última vez que me veas.

Katniss la vio por un segundo pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

Y Prim no se equivoco, el 23 de diciembre de ese mismo año Prim dio a luz a un niño y murió segundos después del parto.

Las escenas desaparecieron y el despacho quedo sumido en la oscuridad hasta que M chispeo un poco. Katniss la volteo a ver.

¿Por qué me atormentas así? Mostrándome dolorosas escenas del pasado que me atormenta en las noches.

El rostro femenino de M se distorsiono un poco y las facciones empezaron a cambiar con dureza y por ella pasaron todos sus conocidos.

Prim.

Sae.

Delly.

Johanna.

Rue.  
Peeta.

¡Ah!

Asustada, Katniss tomo el bote que M aun llevaba en brazos y se la hundió en la cabeza apagando la llama. Poco a poco la insertaba más en el cuerpo. Apagando la luz.

¡Te pregunte el porqué de tu tormento hacia mí!

Cuando los bordes del puntiagudo bote tocaron la madera del suelo, Katniss supo que se había terminado.

O eso creyó.

El bote empezó a temblar y a echar humo por la base redondeada, alertando a Katniss de que debía agarrarse fuerte. Apretando con sus manos el metal en el justo momento en que este salió disparado a los cielos como si tuviera gas dentro. Formando un arco en el cielo, soltando pequeñas vetas de diversos colores. La sensación de volar levanto la adrenalina de Katniss hasta los cielos e hizo que dejara de temer, disfrutando la sensación de elevación y presión que sentía en el pecho, observo la luna y las estrellas con asombro. Hasta que sintió como cada vez iba más para abajo y se dio cuenta de que su motor había perdido potencia. Empezó una caída gigantesca y todo el asombro anteriormente sentido fue sustituido con miedo. Sin saber cómo, entro por la chimenea de su casa y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo como un huevo estaba con su cara en el suelo de su habitación. Al sentarse y recomponerse un poco observo la figura tranquila de Peeta durmiendo con pereza. Eso la molesto un poco. Ella enfrentándose a horribles recuerdos mientras él dormía tranqu…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y examino la situación. Tal vez no fue más que un sueño. Una pesadilla en el peor de los casos.

Estaba por levantarse para acomodarse en su cama cuando una fuerte luz apareció en el cuarto de al lado.

Desecho inmediatamente la idea de la pesadilla. Todo esto era real, malditamente real.

Tan real como el hecho de que iba a abrir esa puerta e iniciar una negociación pasiva con ese fantasma.


	3. Chapter 3

Se detuvo antes de acercarse a la puerta. ¿Podía evitar a entrar ahí? Le gustaría decir que si pero sabía que escondiéndose nada iba a lograr. Además, las luces multicolores tuvieron un efecto compulsivo en ella, atrayendo como abejas a la miel. Estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando volvió a dudar. Este debería ser el de las navidades presentes y si Peeta se hallaba en ese momento junto a ella es porque o no los invitaron a la cena de Navidad o no asistieron por influencia de ella sobre él. Calculando las fechas se dio cuenta que era 25 de diciembre. Y Rory debía de estarse burlando de ella junto sus hipócritas amigos.

Estaba por acostarse nuevamente cuando una voz grave sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Entra Katniss, entra.

Tomando aire, Katniss atravesó la puerta y entró en una habitación desconocida. Lo que antes era el baño cambio a ser un cuarto con un árbol decorado gigantesco, las luces del sitio eran verdaderamente cálidas y una sensación de confort y nerviosismo la lleno.

Sobre el árbol se encontraba una de las personas más sensuales que Katniss había visto alguna vez en su vida. Más que Peeta, y Peeta era bastante sensual cuando se ponía solamente su mandil de pastelería. La mente de Katniss se fue un segundo al recordar el suave cuerpo de Peeta sin nada.

—Mmm

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el fantasma. Y Katniss se recriminó el cómo podía pensar en algo así en esas circunstancias.

—No, nada —Respondió Katniss. Y se permitió observar con cuidado al hombre frente a ella. El cabello era cobrizo y los grandes ojos eran verde mar. La piel la tenía de un particular color bronce y lo único que traía por ropa era una red anudada estratégicamente en la entrepierna. En la mano izquierda traía un tridente y sobre el pecho una cadena en plata con la letra F marcada.

—S-supongo que usted es el fantasma de las navidades presentes ¿O me equivoco?

—No, para nada te equivocas —El fantasma se quedo mudo unos segundos antes de aparecer frente a él un plato con cubitos de azúcar, momentos después le ofreció a Katniss un azucarillo y ella lo rechazó.

—Es tiempo de ver como celebran tus amigos las navidades.

Esta vez no se convirtieron en energía , sino que parecía que el segundo piso fue arrancado de su casa y ahora viajaba sobre el. El espacio quedó tan destrozado que Katniss fue rápidamente a la puerta a fijarse si Peeta seguía ahí, al no verlo encaró al fantasma.

—¿Dónde está mi marido?

—En su casa.

—¿De que hablas? —Cuestionó Katniss con temor —El techo se desprendió completamente, tal vez le cayó concreto encima ¡Volvamos a verificar que este bien!

—No hay necesidad—Contestó F con una ligerisima sonrisa —Literalmente hablando estamos en un plano inexistente para los demás, estamos encima de ellos sin que se enteren. Como otros están sobre nosotros y otros sobre ellos.

Katniss lo miro sin entender.

—Imagínate que hay muchas Vías Lácteas una sobre la otra donde se viven diferentes realidades. Es como una cebolla.

Cuando el fantasma vio la cara tensa de Katniss comprendió que se le safo la lengua y había hablado más de lo debido.

Katniss, prefiriendo ignorar el tema volvió a su original preocupación: Peeta.

—Eh, bueno, pero ¿Peeta está bien, verdad?

F sonrió con algo de estimación :—Si, el chico esta bien.

Despues de unos segundos Katniss se relajó.

—No eres tan dura como aseguró Madge. —Alegó el castaño espíritu.

¿Madge? ¿Quién demonios era Madge?

—¿Quién es Madge?— Preguntó. Tratando de asociar cada rostro que conocía a ese nombre.

—¿Dije Madge?—El fantasma se mordió el labio de una forma que la hizo pensar en Peeta sólo un momento —No dije Madge, qui-quize decir Fantasma de las navidades pasadas.

Oh, así que por eso la M en el dije del fantasma anterior. Este fantasma traía una F como dije ¿Fernando, tal vez? ¿Franklin? ¿Francisco? ¿Falcón? ¿Febo?. Madge era un nombre raro, tal vez todos los fantasmas tenían nombres raros, y Febo era un nombre raro.

Decidido, ¡Febo era el nombre de las este fantasma!

Dejaron de avanzar por los aires y empezaron a descender. Bajaban con tanta fuerza que Katniss trato de agarrarse de algo, pero ¿De qué? Lo más cercano a mano era la entrepierna de Febo. Y no. Después de su primera infidelidad le juro a Peeta no tener esa clase de pensamientos cochinos con otro que no fuera él.

Aunque Febo le recordaba a Peeta, sólo que su marido era rubio y con menos abdominales y un poco más bajo. Katniss fruncido la boca y arqueo la ceja con disgusto, recriminandose su falta de control.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la casa de sus sobrinos. Rory 1 y Rory 2.

¿No lo menciono antes?

Tal vez haya sido por el disgusto que siente al hablar de su familia en general, pero Katniss tuvo dos hermanos. Poco después de que naciera Prim su madre logró embarazarse de un varón. Rory padre. Esté tuvo a su hijo, Rory 1 y como fue el único que apoyó a Prim con el embarazo, ella llamó a su hijo Rory 2. Y te aseguro que la cifra numérica quedó de lado.

De pronto el espacio empezó a retorcerse. La imagen donde estaba Katniss de pie empezó a doblarse como una papel hasta alcanzar un tamaño adecuado para entrar por la ventana. Una vez dentro de la casa empezaron a desenvolverse nuevamente. En un rincón se encontraba Rory 2 con su cabello rubio, jugando con otros niños. Pasaron rápidamente de plano hasta la sala donde estaba un Rory 1 de 16 años jugando con los adultos. De izquierda a derecha estaban Rory padre, su madre, Darius, Delly, Johanna, Cressida, el señor Pollux y los señores Mellark.

—¿Es un objeto? —Preguntó el señor Mellark.

Katniss dedujo que estaban jugando a las adivinanzas.

—No— Dijo Rory padre.

—¿Es un animal?—Preguntó la madre de Katniss.

Rory padre pareció pensárselo un momento antes de responder: —Si bueno, es y no lo es. Es un mamífero.

—¿Está en esta ciudad?

—¡Si!—Cantó Rory padre alegremente mientras señalaba a la emocionada Johanna.

Mamífero.

En la ciudad.

Eran datos insignificantes pero a Katniss esto ya le olía feo.

—¿Gruñe, acaso?

—¡Mucho!

—¡Es un caballo!

—No.

—¿Una vaca?

— No, no. Hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Su madre se mostró muy acalorada.

—¡Rory!

—¿Qué?

Las risas se escucharon en toda la estancia.

—Dijiste que tenía cuerpo de infarto, lo que quiere decir que es mujer, ¿Verdad, Rory?

—Si, Delly.

Maldita fuera esa Delly.

La lista se iba acortando cada vez menos y las pistas estaban sospechosas.

«Mujer—Cuerpo de infarto—Gruñe—Mamifero— Vive en la ciudad»

Era obvio.

—¡Ya se quien es, papá! —Grito el joven Rory hijo —¡Es la tía Katniss!

Oh, su querido Rory.

—¡Si! —Dijo alegremente Rory padre y las risas estallaron nuevamente. Sólo el señor Mellark se mostró algo incomodo con la broma.

Katniss miró a todos los presentes. Delly y Johanna se desarmaban de la risa. Y Cressida ni para que. Espero que su madre regañara a su hijo pero ningún regaño llegó. No podía creer que ni su propia madre la defendiera.

Cuando volteó a Febo por una explicación, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y agitó su tridente. Inmediatamente la escena volvió a doblarse como el Origami y salieron volando por la ventana.

Afuera, con el cielo sobre ellos como una enorme cobija con miles de estrellas y una luna que parecía una banana, Katniss se preguntó ¿Alguien me ha amado realmente? Era obvio que su familia no. Y dudaba que después de su desliz con Gale, Peeta la siguiera queriendo con el mismo amor calcinante.

Pensó solo un momento preguntarle al fantasma pero se retractó cuando pensó que en lo molestas que eran sus risotadas en la visita anterior.

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía demasiado pobre para que alguien pudiera vivir ahí. Pero al fijarse por la ventana, Katniss comprobó que conocía sólo a uno de los habitantes de la morada.

Annie Cresta entró muy cansada a la habitación. Apenas y poner un pie en el quebradizo suelo tres niños se guindaron de su falda.

—Mamá, viniste —Exclamó una pequeña niña.

—Claro que si, dulce Posy.

—No creíamos que vendrías.

—¿Y eso porque? —Preguntó la frágil mujer quitándose el suéter de lana.

—Creíamos que la bruja no te dejaría salir temprano.

—¡Hazelle!—Exclamó Annie con los ojos abiertos al tope —No hables así de esa noble mujer.

¿Noble mujer?

Katniss arrugo el ceño. Intento detectar algún signo de broma en la voz de la vieja cocinera pero el regaño sonaba realista.

¿Porqué Annie Cresta la defendia de las apropiadas palabras de su pariente? Su familia la había herido y aún así no soltó ni una lágrima. Pero con esta desastrosa cocinera tuvo que tragarse algo grande. La familia entera se sentó alrededor de la mesa. Habían tres niños, dos adolescentes y un adulto más. Katniss supuso que era el señor Cresta.

Reunidos en la mesa se dispusieron a orar.

—Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, te damos gracias por tan elegante festin. Te pedimos bendigas a nuestra familia. A los habitantes de Panem. Pero que principalmente bendigas a la señora Katniss Mellark, por que sin ella está suculenta ave no estaría en nuestra mesa. Amén.

Sólo el hombre de la casa se fue a la cocina y trajo con sigo una triste imitación de ave. Era una cosita, no más grande que un gato adulto y completamente chamuscada. Katniss se preguntó cómo de ahí iban a comer siete personas. No había vino, ni siquiera agua por lo que el pollo tuvo que bajar secamente.

De repente Posy empezó a toser. Era la más pequeña de todas y desgraciadamente lamás desabrigada. Al ser de una muy corta estatura, ninguna ropa de sus hermanos le quedaba y aunque así fuera los otros chicos también debían protegerse contra el frío que se colaba en la casa. Annie se acercó a su hija y paso su agujerado abrigo café sobre los hombros de fideo.

Empezaron a cantar con suavidad.

Alejándose de la escena, la estancia volvió se doblarse. Esta vez aparecieron en un lugar frío y oscuro. Un gran reloj de péndulo colgaba desde el techo. Y una pequeña luz se proyectaba desde la izquierda. Katniss notó que Febo no tenía sombra y ahora parecía más grande que nunca, además de estar vestido con una enorme capa de peluche.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Febo.

—Y todos me odian. O al menos todos de parte de mi familia —Exclamó Katniss.

Ella se volteó a ver al fantasma.

—Tú has inspirado ese odio, Katniss. Con tus acciones egoístas y reproches has hecho que la gente endurezca su corazón en tu presencia.

—Nunca me importó lo que pensaba la gente de mi.

El espíritu la miró con los ojos serios.

—No has aprendido nada. No puedes ser tan egoísta. ¿Cómo crees que tomaría tu familia tu muerte?

Katniss se volvió enfada hacia el reloj de péndulo.

—No me importa. Jamás me importaron las personas y me consta...—Katniss se detuvo cuando, al volverse frente al fantasma y bajar la vista vio que una mano esqueletica sobresalía del abrigo marrón. Katniss se atragantó con sus propias palabras —D—disculpa...p-ero hay una man-no en lugar de t-tu pie.

El espíritu la miró y de un solo golpe se quitó de las piernas mostrando a dos pequeños niños demasiado delgados. El chico era violento y la niña bastante tímida.

—Estos, Katniss, son los hijos de la humanidad— El fantasma los mostró sólo un segundo más.

¡Gusano, bruja! ¡Egoísta! Cantaba el chico. A la niña parecían haberle comido las palabras.

—El niño es la ignorancia. La niña es la necesidad —Dijo el espíritu caminando para atrás.

Katniss temerosa preguntó a los niños :—¿Qué acaso no tiene q-quien los cuide?

De repente el chico creció unos veinte años y con cuchillo en mano de lanzó sobre Katniss. Le hizo un ligero corte en el brazo izquierdo cuando ella apenas pudo hacerse para atrás.

—¿Acaso no hay cárceles? — Una enorme jaula cayó sobre el chico impidiendo que se acercará más a Katniss.

La chica también se levantó convirtiéndose en una mujer y acercándose a Katniss grito:—¿Acaso no hay asilos?— La ríos que soltó hizo que Katniss sintiera como si estuviera en un baño frío. Unas cuerdas blancas salieron desde atrás y envolvieron a la joven. Al gritar de dolor, Katniss se echó hacia delante para ayudarla pero desistió cuando trató de morderla..

La doceaba campana sonó y el espíritu se sujeto el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —Replicó el fantasma con dolor. Cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Cuando un viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, Katniss vio como poco a poco el espíritu se iba despellejando, hasta quedar en músculo, esté también se fue arrancando poco a poco en largas tiras rojiza. Horrorizada Katniss intento voltear el rostro pero había algo que le impedía mover la cabeza. Los huesos del espíritu estaban en empezando a irse como polvo cuando Katniss cerro los ojos con fuerza y cayó de rodillas. Las risas de "Febo" y la chica loca, además de los gritos descontrolados del joven ladrón se implantaron en su mente y la obligaron a cubrirse los oídos.

Mucho después de que se hubiesen ido Katniss soltó sus manos de su cabeza y se levantó del suelo. Tenía la esperanza de estar en su casa pero seguía en el mismo oscuro lugar. Se fijó; el reloj daba las 12 en punto. Sabían que algo venía, y algo terrible. Katniss lo comprobó cuando su propia sombra se convirtió en una figura alargada con capucha.

Hola, mis pollos. Aquí está el tercer capítulo de Los fantasmas de Katniss Mellark. Lamento haber durado tanto en subirlo y la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de actualizar el último capítulo hoy mismo pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar mis ideas en esta parte de la historia. Espero que saliera bien y les guste.

Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido a lo largo de la historia ;)

Además, tengo un regalito atrasado. A quien me adivine quien fue el espíritu de la Navidad Presente se le dedicará el siguiente capítulo.

¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año!


	4. El ultimo de los tres espíritus

**Hola a todos. Feliz 31 de diciembre. ¿Ya vieron Sinsajo parte 2? Envíen sus comentarios con las opiniones de la película. Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de la historia y espero que lo disfruten de verdad.**

 _ **Lichicasco**_ **este capítulo es para ti.**

 _ **Mellark jessi:**_ **Feliz navidad para ti también y un feliz año nuevo.**

 _ **Invitado:**_ **¿La primera vez? Espero que te guste y la verdad es que es mi cuento navideño favorito así que me dije "¿Por qué no?"**

 _ **Arianalex: ¡**_ **Aquí estoy! Espero que te haya gustado el avance de la historia y gracias por ser el primer comentario.**

 **Sin más atraso, la última entrega.**

El fantasma se aproximó despacio, solemne y silenciosamente. Cuando estuvo cerca, Katniss cayó de rodillas porque hasta el mismo aire en que el espíritu se movía parecía emanar desolación y misterio. Iba envuelto en un ropaje de profunda negrura que le ocultaba la cabeza, el rostro, las formas, y sólo dejaba a la vista una mano extendida, de no ser por ella, habría sido difícil vislumbrar su figura en la noche y diferenciarle de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Katniss notó que era alto y majestuoso y que su presencia misteriosa le llenaba de grave temor. Nada más podía discernir pues el espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

-¿Me hallo en presencia del Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro?- dijo.

El espíritu no respondió, pero señaló hacia delante con la mano.

-Has venido para mostrarme las imágenes de cosas que no han sucedido pero sucederán más adelante-, prosiguió Katniss -¿Es así, espíritu?

Los pliegues de la parte superior del ropaje se contrajeron por un instante, como si el espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Esa fue la única respuesta. Aunque por entonces ya estaba muy habituada a la compañía espectral, Katniss tenía tanto miedo a la silenciosa figura que sus piernas le temblaban y se dio cuenta de que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie cuando se dispuso a seguirle.

El espíritu hizo una pausa, como si hubiera observado su condición y le concediera tiempo para recuperarse. Para Katniss fue peor. Un vago horror le hizo estremecerse al saber que unos ojos fantasmales estaban fijamente clavados en ella mientras sus propios ojos, forzados al máximo, no podían ver más que una mano espectral y un bulto negro.

-¡Fantasma del Futuro!- exclamó, -te tengo más miedo a ti que a cualquiera de los espectros que he visto. Pero sé que tu intención es hacerme el bien y como tengo la esperanza de vivir para convertirme en una persona muy distinta de la que fui, estoy dispuesto para soportar tu compañía y hacerlo con el corazón agradecido. ¿No vas a hablarme?-

No hubo contestación. La mano señalaba hacia delante. -¡Dirígeme! -, dijo Katniss. -¡Dirígeme! Cae la noche y yo sé que el tiempo apremia. ¡Condúceme, espíritu! - El fantasma se movió igual que se le había acercado.

Katniss le siguió a la sombra de su ropaje, que le sostenía pensó y le llevaba en volandas. Casi no parecía que hubiesen entrado en la ciudad, sino que la ciudad había brotado por si sola para circundarles, en la Bolsa, entre los hombres de negocios que se apresuraban de aquí para allá, hacían tintinear las monedas en sus bolsillos, conversaban en grupos, miraban sus relojes, jugueteaban con sus grandes sellos de oro, tal como Katniss les había visto hacer con mucha frecuencia. El espíritu se detuvo al lado de un grupito de mujeres . Al observar que les estaba señalando con la mano Katniss avanzó para oír su conversación.

-No-, decía una mujer muy gorda con una papada monstruosa, -No estoy muy enterada. Lo único que sé es que está muerta-

-¿Cuándo murió?-Preguntó otra.

-Anoche, creo –

-¿De qué?, ¿qué le pasaba?-

-Preguntó una tercera mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de rapé de una caja enorme. -Pensé que no se iba a morir nunca-

-Sabe Dios qué hará el pobre Peeta- dijo la primero dando un bostezo.

-¿Qué ha hecho con el dinero? - preguntó una dama de rostro enrojecido y con una petulante excrecencia en la punta de la nariz que temblequeaba como el moco de un pavo.

-Lo más seguro es que se lo quede el marido- Dijo la de la gran papada bostezando de nuevo. -Tal vez lo ha dejado a su Compañía. A mí no me lo ha dejado. Es todo lo que sé-. Esta gracia fue recibida con una carcajada general -Seguramente tendrá un funeral muy solitario-, dijo la mismo, -Porque os aseguro que no conozco a nadie que vaya a ir además del joven Mellark. ¿Y si organizásemos una partida de voluntarios? –

-No me importa ir si va a haber un almuerzo», observó la dama de la excrecencia en la nariz. -Pero si voy, hay que darme de comer. - Más carcajadas.

-Bueno, después de todo, yo soy la más desinteresada», dijo la primera interlocutora -Pues nunca llevo guantes negros y nunca almuerzo. Pero yo me ofrezco a ir si va alguien más. Cuando me pongo a pensarlo, no estoy segura de que no fuese yo su amiga más íntima pues solíamos detenernos a charlar cuando nos encontrábamos. ¡Adiós! –

Todos se dispersaron y se mezclaron con otros grupos. Katniss los conocía y miró al espíritu pidiendo una explicación. El fantasma se deslizó hasta una calle. Señaló con los dedos a dos personas que se encontraban. Katniss volvió a prestar atención pensando que allí podría estar la explicación. También conocía a esos dos hombres perfectamente. Eran hombres de negocios muy ricos e importantes. Compañeros de Peeta. Siempre había considerado esencial que le tuvieran en su estima desde un punto de vista mercantil, claro está, exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

-¿Cómo está usted?-, dijo uno.

-¿Qué tal está usted.?- respondió el otro.

-¡Bien!- dijo el primero. -Por fin le ha llegado la hora a la joven señora, ¿eh?

-Eso me han dicho-, contestó el segundo. -Hace frío ¿verdad?

-Normal para Navidad. ¿Querrá usted venir a patinar?

-No, no. Tengo cosas que hacer. Buenos días.

Ni otra palabra más. Ese fue el encuentro, la conversación y la despedida. Al principio Katniss estaba más bien sorprendido de que el espíritu concediera importancia a conversaciones tan triviales, en apariencia. Pero tenía la seguridad de que en ellas se ocultaba algún propósito y se puso a considerar cuál sería. Difícilmente podrían tener alguna relación con la muerte de Gale, su antiguo socio, pues se había producido en el pasado y el campo de acción de este fantasma era el futuro. Tampoco lograba relacionarlas con alguien muy vinculado a ella misma además de Peeta. Pero no le cabía duda de que, quienquiera que fuese el objeto de las conversaciones, éstas contenían una moraleja para su provecho; por eso resolvió atesorar cada palabra que escuchase y cada cosa que viese, y muy especialmente su propia imagen cuando apareciese. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrara en su conducta del futuro la clave que le faltaba para resolver fácilmente los acertijos. Miró a su alrededor buscando la imagen donde su marido almorzaba con sus compañeros pero en su esquina habitual estaba otro hombre, y aunque el reloj señalaba la hora en que él solía estar allí, no vio rastro de Peeta entre las multitudes que cruzaban el porche. Esto le olía mal.

A su lado, silencioso y oscurecido, estaba el fantasma con la mano extendida. Cuando cesó la pensativa búsqueda, Katniss creyó adivinar, por el giro de la mano y su posición en relación a él, que los ojos invisibles le estaban mirando inquisitivamente. Esto le hizo estremecerse y notar intenso frío. Salieron del ajetreado escenario para llegar a una tenebrosa zona de la ciudad, donde nunca antes había penetrado Katniss , aunque reconoció la localización y su mala reputación. Los caminos eran tortuosos y angostos, las tiendas miserables, la gente medio desnuda, borracha, desaseada, repugnante. Callejones y arcadas, como otros tantos pozos negros, vertían sus ofensivos olores, suciedad y vida sobre las calles desparramadas, y el barrio entero apestaba a crimen, a inmundicia y a miseria. Muy en el interior de este antro de citas infames había un tenducho que sobresalía bajo el tejado de un cobertizo y allí se compraba metal, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y grasientos despojos de carne. En el suelo del interior se apilaban llaves herrumbrosas, clavos, cadenas, bisagras, limas, básculas, pesos y chatarra de toda clase. En aquellas montañas de trapos inmundos, montones de grasa putrefacta y sepulcros de huesos, se mantenían y ocultaban secretos que pocas personas habrían querido desvelar. Un bribón canoso, de unos setenta años, estaba sentado en medio de sus mercaderías junto a una estufa de carbón hecha de ladrillos viejos, se protegía del aire frío del exterior con una miscelánea de guiña-pos sucio colgado de una cuerda a modo de cortina, y estaba fumando su pipa con todo el bienestar de un tranquilo retiro. Katniss y el fantasma llegaron junto al hombre en el momento en que se introducía subrepticiamente en la tienda una mujer con un pesado fardo. Apenas acababa de entrar cuando otra mujer, igualmente cargada, también se metió. Un hombre, vestido de negro descolorido, las siguió muy pronto y, al verlas; se sobresaltó tanto como ellas se habían sobresaltado al reconocerse. Tras una corta pausa de turbada consternación, en la cual se había acercado a ellos el viejo de la pipa, los tres estallaron en una carcajada.

-¡Qué sea la asistenta la primera!-Exclamó la que había entrado en primer lugar. -La segunda, la lavandera, y el empleado de la funeraria el tercero. ¡Viejo Gloss, mira que es casualidad encontrarnos aquí los tres sin querer!

-No hay mejor sitio para que os reunáis-, dijo el viejo Gloss sacando la pipa de la boca.-Vamos al salón. Tú hace ya mucho tiempo que entras, ya lo sabes; y las otras dos no son extrañas. Esperad a que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo rechina! Creo que en este sitio no hay un metal más herrumbroso que esas bisagras . Vamos a la sala. Pasad a la sala.

La sala consistía en el espacio que quedaba tras la cortina de trapos. El viejo atizó el fuego con una vieja varilla de alfombra de escalera, despabiló la humeante lámpara con la boquilla de su pipa y la volvió a meter en la boca. Mientras lo hacía, la mujer que había hablado antes arrojó su fardo al suelo y se sentó en un taburete con ostensible complacencia cruzando los codos en sus rodillas y mirando con abierto desafío a los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa, a ver? ¿Qué pasa señora Dilber», dijo la mujer que Katniss reconoció cono Cashmere.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cuidar de lo suyo. ¡Ella siempre lo hizo!- Dijo Sae, una de las mucamas.

-¡Esa es una gran verdad!- dijo la lavandera, Cashmere.

-Ella más que nadie.

-Bien –Dijo Gloss -¿Cuál es el botín?

-No mucho –Alego Sae con frustración –El marido se dejo casi todo y solo nos dio lo que no iba a necesitar.

Gloss, el encargado de la funeraria lanzo con rudeza una enorme bolsa de lana que traía Sae consigo. La desataron y esparcieron por el suelo algunas cosillas.

-¿Esto es todo? –Pregunto Gloss contando las cosas.

-Sí.

-Al menos son finas.

Katniss vio, con horror que eran cosas suyas y entendió por donde iba la cosa. Varios de sus vestidos más caros estaban extendidos por el suelo. Unos tres de color blanco y el otro un purpura intenso. Unos aretes de oro falso que nunca usaba y una cadenilla que le regalo Gale. Nada valía además de los vestidos.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo Gloss –El marido es igual de tacaño que la putilla. Se dejo todo lo valioso.

-Eso –Dijo Sae –Casi me lo traigo todo porque supuse que una vez muerta el señor Mellark iba a querer deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a esa espantosa mujer. Pero apenas entro a la habitación y vio que estaba vacía de las pertenecías de ella me abordo en el primer piso y me pido permiso para poder sacar lo más valioso para él. Se llevo consigo unos dos camisones, el resto de vestidos y las joyas.

Si así fue, a Katniss no le extraño que Peeta se deshiciera de la cadenilla que le regalo Gale.

-¡Ja! –Canto Gloss –Delly Cartwright debe de esta feliz como una lombriz y con el imperio Mellark sin herederos no creo que el señor Mellark dude mucho en aceptar a la señorita Cartwright. Ahora veamos –Presto más atención a la ropa frente a ellos.

-¿Y te dio la ropa así nomas, Sae?-Pregunto Cashmere.

-No, el señor Mellark dijo "Désela a los pobres" pero bueno ¡Nosotros somos pobres! –Eso desencadeno una carcajada.

-Bien –Dijo Gloss –Aquí –Señalo los cuatro vestidos –Hay al menos doscientas libras. Los aretes valen unas diez y la cadena unas cincuenta.

-Está bien con eso –Concedió Cashmere y Sae asintió dándole la razón

El viejo Gloss sacó una bolsa de franela con dinero y distribuyó en el suelo las diversas ganancias de cada uno. -¡Así se acaba, ya ven! Ella espantaba a todos cuando estaba viva para que nos aprovechásemos nosotros cuando estuviera muerta.

El escenario cambio nuevamente, y la habitación se lleno de una suave luz de la lámpara de aceite. Katniss lo reconoció como su habitación. En la cama estaba Peeta acostado, enroscado como un niño en una tormenta, algunas de sus cosas estaban regadas en la cama. La peineta con un cerezo en flor traída desde Japón que usaba diariamente, el anillo de matrimonio, y uno de los vestidos que usaba a menudo. Peeta estaba jadeando acurrucado contra la almohada de Katniss y al acercarse un poco más noto que estaba oliendo la tela. Tenía abrazado el vestido verde esmeralda con fuerza. Cuando Katniss se arrimo un poco más él se dio la vuelta, los ojos los tenia de un rojo nada sano y Katniss se pregunto "¿Podría ser?" Después de años era posible que la siguiera queriendo como para llorarla. Cerró los ojos e inhalo el olor en el vestido. Los suaves sollozos llenaron la habitación.

El lugar se oscureció y por la sensación de flote y caída que tenía como cuando se deslizaba en trineo supuso que estaba descendiendo a un nivel inferior de la casa.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Retrocedió aterrada pues la escena había cambiado y ahora casi tocaba una camilla, una camilla desnuda, sin cortinas, y en ella, bajo una sábana limpia yacía algo tapado que, aunque mudo, se anunciaba con espantoso lenguaje.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, demasiado oscura para ver con detalle aunque Katniss, obedeciendo a un impulso secreto, miraba ansiosa de saber cual habitación era. Del exterior venía una pálida luz que caía directamente sobre el lecho, y en éste yacía el cadáver de aquella persona, despojada, desposeída, sin que le velaran, sin que le lloraran, sin que le atendieran.

"No"-Dijo-"Él lo hizo, Peeta me velo, solo esta acostado por la pena"

Katniss echó una ojeada al fantasma. Su mano invariable apuntaba a la cabeza. Ella lo pensó, sabía cuán fácil sería y estaba deseando hacerlo, pero para retirar el velo no tenía más capacidad que para alejar al espectro de su lado.

¡Oh muerte fría, fría, rígida y atroz, eleva aquí tu altar y vístelo con esos pavores que sólo a ti obedecen porque este es tu reino! Pero en tus terribles propósitos no podrás volver odioso un solo rasgo ni tocar un solo cabello de los rostros amados, honrados y reverenciados. Y no es porque la mano sea pesada y se desplome al soltarla, ni porque se hayan parado los pulsos y el corazón, sino porque era una mano abierta, generosa; fiel; porque era un corazón valiente, cáli-do y tierno; porque el pulso era un pulso de una mujer de verdad. ¡Golpea, sombra, golpea y verás cómo manan de la herida sus buenas obras para sembrar en el mundo vida inmortal!

Ninguna voz pronunció esas palabras al oído de Katniss y sin embargo las escuchó cuando estaba mirando el lecho. Si esta mujer se pudiera levantar ahora, pensó, ¿cuáles serían sus sentimientos? ¿La avaricia, el trato despiadado, la intención de acaparar? ¡A buen fin le habían llevado, en verdad!

Allí yacía el cadáver, en la oscura habitación vacía. Un gato arañaba la puerta y se escuchaba un sonido de ratas royendo bajo la chimenea. Katniss no se atrevió a pensar qué buscaban en la habitación del muerto ni por qué estaban tan agitados a impacientes.

-¡Espíritu-, dijo ella, -este lugar es horrible. Después de salir de aquí no olvidaré la lección, créeme. ¡Vámonos!

Pero el fantasma siguió apuntando con un dedo inmóvil a la cabeza.

-Te comprendo», dijo Katniss, -y lo haría si fuera capaz. Pero no tengo fuerzas, espíritu, no tengo valor.

Otra vez pareció que le miraba.

-Si hay en la ciudad alguna persona que sienta emoción por la muerte de esta mujer -dijo Katniss dolida, -muéstramela, espíritu, te lo suplico.

Una ligera mancha en la pared atrajo la atención de Katniss y se fijo en un Peeta dormido, las marcas de lágrimas secas seguían en su cara y agarraba el vestido como si al apartar las manos un segundo este se convertiría en polvo.

Pero Katniss negó con la cabeza, no era eso lo que buscaba.

El fantasma desplegó su oscuro manto durante unos instantes, como si fuera un ala, y al recogerlo dejó ver una estancia iluminada por la luz del día, donde estaba una madre con sus hijos.

Ella esperaba a alguien con ansiedad, pues iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se asomaba a la ventana, miraba el reloj, intentaba en vano hacer labor con la aguja y apenas podía soportar las voces de los niños que jugaban.

Al fin, se escuchó la llamada tanto tiempo esperado. Ella se precipitó a abrir la puerta para recibir a su marido, un hombre cuyo rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza, aunque era joven. Ahora tenía una expresión extraña, una especie de intenso regocijo que le hacía sentirse avergonzado y que procuraba reprimir.

Se sentó a cenar lo que ella había reservado cuidadosamente para él junto al fuego y, tras un largo silencio, ella le preguntó tímidamente qué noticias había; él pareció incómodo al buscar una respuesta.

-¿Son buenas o malas?-, dijo ella para ayudarle.

-Malas-, respondió él. - No,Alma. Todavía hay esperanza.

-¡Sólo la hay si ella se conmueve!», dijo ella espantada. -Si ha ocurrido tal milagro aún nos queda una esperanza.

-Ha hecho algo más que conmoverse-, dijo el marido.-Se ha muerto.

Si la cara es el espejo del alma, ella era criatura dulce y apacible pero al oírlo se sintió agradecida en lo más profundo de su corazón y así lo expresó con las manos entrelaza-das. Al instante, pidió perdón y lo lamentó, pero el primero fue el sentimiento que le salió del alma.

-Resultó bastante cierto lo que me dijo aquella mujer me-dio borracha, que te conté anoche, cuando intenté verle para conseguir un aplazamiento de una semana; yo pensé que era una excusa para no recibirme, pero entonces ella no sólo estaba muy enferma sino que se estaba muriendo.»

-¿A quién se traspasará nuestra deuda?

-No sé, pero antes de que eso ocurra ya tendremos el dinero, y aunque no lo tuviéramos el marido tiene la pena sobrepuesta por lo que no creo que tome inmediatamente el asunto en sus manos. ¡Esta noche podremos dormir sin congoja,Alma!

Sí. Se les había quitado un peso de encima. A los niños, enmudecidos y apiñados alrededor para oír algo que apenas comprendían, se les había iluminado la cara, y el hogar era más feliz gracias a la muerte de aquella mujer.

-Permíteme ver algo de cariño por un muerto que no venga de mi marido -, dijo Katniss – O jamás podré librarme, espíritu, de la siniestra cámara que acabamos de dejar.

El fantasma le llevó por varias calles que ya conocía y mientras avanzaban Katniss miraba de un lado a otro buscándose, pero no se le veía. Entraron en la casa de la pobre Annie Cresta, el hogar que había visitado anteriormente, y encontraron al padre y a los hijos sentados cerca del fuego.

Silenciosos. Muy silenciosos. Los ruidosos pequeños Cresta estaban quietos como estatuas en un rincón, sentados mirando a Hazelle que tenía un libro. Las otras hijas estaban ocupadas en la costura, pero muy en silencio.

-Y él puso a un niño en medio de ellos

¡Dónde había escuchado Katniss aquellas palabras? No las había soñado. Tal vez las había leído la muchacha en voz alta cuando él y el espíritu cruzaban el umbral. ¿Por qué no prosiguió?

La madre dejó la labor sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano al rostro.

-Me duelen los ojos de colorear-, dijo- Mi pobre Posy.

-Ahora ya están mejor-, dijo el esposo de Annie. -Me lloran con la luz de la vela y no quiero, por nada del mundo, que vuestra madre los vea así cuando vuelva a casa. Ya debe ser casi la hora.

-Más bien pasa-, respondió Hazelle cerrando el libro.-Pero creo que estas últimas tardes viene andando más despacio que de costumbre, padre.

Se quedaron otra vez muy silenciosos. Finalmente, con una voz firme, animada, que sólo se quebró una vez, él dijo:

-Le recuerdo andando con Posy en sus hombros, correteando por todas parte, a todos los lugares, era tan activa como su m-madre.

-Y yo también», exclamó Hazelle. -Con frecuencia.

-¡Y yo también!- dijo otro. Todos se acordaban.

-Pero ella pesaba tan poco, prosiguió el marido, y su madre le amaba tanto que no era una molestia, ninguna molestia. ¡Y ahí está vuestra madre en la puerta!»

Se precipitó a su encuentro y la pobre Annie, con su bufanda de lana entró en la casa. Ya tenía el té preparado en la chapa de la cocina y todos procuraron anticiparse a los demás para servirle. Después, las dos jóvenes Cresta se sentaron en sus rodillas y apoyaron en su rostro una pequeña mejilla como diciendo: «No te preocupes, madre. No estés triste.»

Annie estuvo muy animado con ellos y muy agradable con toda la familia. Contempló la labor que estaba sobre la mesa y alabó la habilidad y rapidez de las chicas.

\- Quedaría terminada mucho antes del domingo- les dijo.

-¡Domingo! Entonces, ¿fuiste hoy, Annie?-, dijo su esposo.

-Sí, querido-, respondió Annie. -Me habría gustado que hubieras podido ir. Te habría tranquilizado ver lo verde que es ese sitio. Pero ya lo verás con frecuencia. Le prometí que iría andando un domingo. ¡Mi hijita, mi niña pequeña!-, lloró Annie. -¡Mi niñito!

Se desmoronó de una vez. No podía evitarlo. Tal vez hubiera podido si ella y su hija no hubiesen estado unidas tan estrechamente.

Salió de la habitación y subió al cuarto de arriba, que estaba alegremente iluminado y decorado con adornos navideños. Cerca de la niña, había una silla y se notaba que alguien había estado allí poco antes. La pobre Annie se sentó, y después de meditar un momento se recuperó y besó aquella carita. Se sintió resignado con lo sucedido y volvió a bajar bastante animado.

Juntos hablaron los más alegremente que podían recordando los buenos momentos con Posy.

-Espectro-, dijo Katniss, -Presiento que ha llegado el momento de separarnos. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. Dime quién era el hombre muerto que vimos. –Y, aunque ya lo sabía solo necesitaba una confirmación.

El Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro, igual que en anterior ocasión, le trasladó aunque pensó que eran otros tiempos pues no parecía existir un orden en las últimas visiones, si bien todas se desarrollaban en el futuro a los lugares frecuentados por los hombres de negocios, pero a él no se le vela por ninguna parte. Además, el espíritu no se detenía sino que seguía directamente, como si se encaminara a una meta ahora deseada, hasta una verja. Antes de entrar se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor.

Un cementerio parroquial. Así pues, aquí yacía bajo tierra la desdichada mujer cuyo nombre iba a conocer ahora. ¡El sitio merecía la pena! Emparedado entre edificios, cubierto de yerbajos vegetación de la muerte, no de la vida, demasiado atiborrado de enterramientos, inflado de voracidad satisfecha. ¡Bonito lugar!

El espíritu se detuvo entre las rumbas y señaló una. Katniss avanzó hacia ella temblando. El fantasma estaba exactamente igual que antes, pero Katniss tenía miedo de ver una nueva significación en su solemne forma.

-Antes de que siga acercándome a esa losa que señalas- dijo Katniss, -respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Son las imágenes de cosas que van a suceder o solamente imágenes de cosas que podrían suceder?

Pero el fantasma señalaba, con el dedo hacia abajo, la tumba que tenía delante.

-El rumbo de la vida de una persona presagia cierto final que se producirá si la persona persevera- dijo Katniss. -Pero si se modifica el rumbo, el final cambiará. ¡Dime que eso es lo que me estás enseñando!

El espíritu permaneció tan inconmovible como siempre.

Temblorosa, Katniss se arrastró hacia él y, siguiendo la indicación del dedo, leyó en la losa de la nueva tumba su propio nombre.

KATNISS MELLARK EVERDEEN.

-¿Soy yo la mujer que yace en la cama?-, gritó arrodillad.

El dedo le señaló a ella y otra vez a la tumba.

-¡No, espíritu! ¡No, no, no!

Allí continuaba el dedo.

-¡Espíritu!- Gritó agarrándose con fuerza al manto, -¡es-cúchame! Ya no soy como antes. Gracias a este encuentro ya no seré la misma que antes. ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto si ya no hay esperanza para mí?

Por vez primera la mano pareció vacilar.

\- ¡Espíritu bueno! -, continuó diciendo postrado en el suelo. -Tu benevolencia intercede en mi favor y me compadece. ¡Dime que todavía puedo modificar las imágenes que me has mostrado si cambio de vida!

La mano benéfica temblaba.

-Haré honor a la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré mantener su espíritu a lo largo de todo el año. Viviré en el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro; los espíritus de los tres me darán fuerza interior y no olvidaré sus enseñanzas. ¡Ay! ¡Dime que podré borrar la inscripción de esta losa

En su agonía, se agarró a la mano espectral. La mano trató de soltarse pero Katniss la retuvo con fuerza implorante. El espíritu, aún con mayor fuerza, le rechazó.

Alzando sus manos en una pose de súplica para cambiar su destino, Katniss vio una alteración en la capucha y túnica del fantasma, que se encogió, se desmoronó y se convirtió en la columna de una cama.

DESENLACE FINAL

¡Sí!, y la columna era suya, de su propia cama, y suya era la habitación. ¡Pero lo mejor de todo es que el tiempo que le quedaba por delante era su propio tiempo y podía enmendarse!

Mientras gateaba para salir de la cama, Katniss repetía «Vi-viré en el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro. Los tres espíritus del tiempo me ayudarán. ¡Oh, Gale! El Cielo y las Navidades sean loados! ¡Lo digo de rodillas, viejo Gale, de rodillas! »

-¿Katniss? –La voz le atravesó los oídos y congelo su alma. Peeta, era Peeta.

\- ¿Peeta?- Se dio la vuelta y lo vio sentado a su lado, con ojos preocupados y cabello despeinado

.

Levantándose en rodillas se acomodo sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Cielo? –Peeta estaba preocupado, eso lo sabia -¿Estás bien, amor?

-Peeta, estoy mejor que nunca –Contesto ella con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

-Y-yo bien.

-Peeta –Katniss empezó, con la esperanza de poder decir algo con sentido –Quiero disculparme.

Peeta la miro desconcertado un segundo: -Katniss, no hay nada que perdonar.

-Tienes que perdonarme todo, Peeta.

Él la miro expectante un segundo, su manzana de Adán subió y bajo, trago en seco: -¿Me fuiste i-infiel otra vez?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Katniss lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero lo ignoro –Te pido perdón por no ser una buena esposa, por no ser una buena mujer.

-¿Qué dices, cielo? Estas bien, Kat.

-Te prometo que seré mejor, más abierta –Katniss se monto completamente sobre las piernas de Peeta, haciendo que su camisón blanco se subiera por sus muslos –Más cariñosa –Cruzo los brazos por la fuerte espalda –Más alegre, más atenta –Beso a su marido como desde hace meses no lo hacía, con cariño, lento y concienzudamente.

-Katniss, si eso te hace feliz estoy de acuerdo –Peeta la veía con los ojos extrañados, pero aprovechándose un poco beso a su mujer y la abrazo por la cintura. Se besaron tranquilamente por un rato, hasta que Katniss se separo.

-Ve a bañarte –Ordeno. Peeta le beso el cuello, los labios y se levanto.

-Pero Katniss.

-Ve –Dijo Katniss, le sonrió con picardía –Terminaremos en la noche.

Con esa promesa, Peeta bajo la escalera y se metió en el baño.

Entró en el salón brincando y allí se quedó de pie, completamente enredada.

-¡Ahí está el bol de las gachas!-Exclamó empezando nuevamente a brincar junto a la chimenea. -¡La puerta por dónde entró el fantasma de Gale! ¡La esquina donde se sentó el fantasma de la Navidad del presente! ¡Todo es verdad, todo ha sucedido de verdad!

Katniss lo comprobó cuando se miro el brazo izquierdo y el corte que le hizo la ignorancia estaba sanando.

Para una mujer que llevaba sin practicar durante largos años, era realmente una risa espléndida, una risa de lo más insigne. ¡La madre de una larga, larga descendencia de radiantes carcajadas!

-¡No sé en qué fecha estamos!-, dijo. -No sé cuánto tiempo he estado con los espíritus. No sé nada. Estoy como un niño. Qué más da. No me importa. Es mejor ser como un niño. ¡Hola! ¡Yuppy! ¡Hola eh!

Katniss asomándose por la ventana se dio cuenta que estaba nevando.

Justo en frente estaba pasando un jovencito en trineo y Katniss pregunto: -¡Oye chico! ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el jovencito con el mayor asombro.

-¡¿Qué fecha es hoy? Mi buen amigo!

-¡Hoy es navidad!

-Gracias.

-¡Es el día de Navidad!-, se dijo Katniss hablando consigo misma. -No me lo he perdido. Los espíritus lo hicieron todo en una sola noche. Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Naturalmente. Claro que pueden. ¡Hola, amiguito!-

-Hola-, replicó el chico.

-¿Conoces la pollería que está a dos calles, en la esquina?, inquirió Katniss.

-Desearía haberla conocido-, replicó el chaval.

-¡Qué chico más inteligente!», dijo Katniss. -¡Un muchacho notable! ¿Sabes si han vendido el pavo caro que tenían allí colgado? No digo el barato sino el pavo grande.

-¡Cuál?, ¿uno que es tan grande como yo?», dijo el muchacho.

-¡Qué encanto de chico!-, dijo Katniss. -¡Da gusto hablar con él. Sí, caballerete!

-Allí está colgado ahora-, respondió el chico.

-¿De veras?-, dijo Katniss. -Vete a comprarlo.

-¡Amos anda!-, exclamó el muchacho.

-No, no-, dijo Katniss, -Hablo en serio. Vete y cómpralo y diles que lo traigan aquí, que yo les daré la dirección a la que deben llevarlo. Vuelve con el mozo y te daré un chelín. ¡Si vuelves con él en menos de cinco minutos te daré media corona!

El chico salió disparado, como si hubiera tenido una mano firme apretando un gatillo.

-Se lo enviare a la familia de Annie Cresta, no sabrán quien se lo envió. Es del doble de tamaño de la pequeña Posy.

Cuando el chico y el encargado llegaron, Katniss pago a ambos y anoto la dirección de la casa de Annie. Peeta bajo justo cuando se despedían.

-¿Puedo saber que pasa aquí?

-¡Cariño! Vamos adentro, tenemos que cambiarnos y vamos a salir a pasear.

-¿Pasear? Katniss ¿Estás bien? –Peeta estaba preocupado -¿No estarás embarazada?

-No –Dijo ella –Pero quiero que sepas que para mi será un honor tener un hijo contigo –Se inclino hacia él y lo beso –Y quiero que ese momento llegue pronto.

Entrando a la casa, Katniss dejo a Peeta confundido y sonriente.

Después de bañarse, Katniss se vistió con sus mejores galas. El vestido verde esmeralda que Peeta olía y abrazaba en su cama.

No iban de la mano. Katniss abrazo la cintura de Peeta con ambos brazos y el paso un brazo tras su espalda y el otro tomo su mano.

Katniss tenía una sonrisa embelesada y unas cuatro personas simpáticas los saludaron y ambos respondieron alegremente.

Estuvieron en la iglesia, deambularon por las calles, contemplaron a la gente apresurándose de un lado para otro, dio palmaditas en la cabeza de los niños, se interesó por los mendigos, miró las cocinas de las casas, abajo, y las ventanas de arriba, y descubrió que todo le resultaba un placer. Nunca había imaginado que un paseo le pudiera reportar tanta felicidad. Por la tarde, encaminó sus pasos hacia la casa de su sobrino.

Peeta la miraba embelesado.

Ya al anochecer llegaron. Y Katniss camino de un lado hacia el otro al menos doce veces. Peeta la veía sonriendo sin presionarla. Hasta que se decidió tocar a la puerta.

-Hola guapo –Dijo ella cuando el empleado abrió. Peeta la miro frunciendo el ceño y ella rio –¿Esta tu jefe?

-Si señora.

-Bien, dile que vamos para allá –Katniss entro a la casa como si fuera suya y se dirigió al salón.

-¡Ya sé quién es, papa? –Dijo Rory –Es la…

Katniss empujo la puerta con algo de rudeza y las dos figuras se toparon frente a la puerta.

-Katniss.

-Hola, Rory –Dijo ella –V-vinimos a cenar. No te molesta ¿Verdad?

Un silencio incomodo se armo y ella lamento por un segundo haber ido y no quedarse en su casa haciendo el amor con Peeta.

-¡Claro, Katniss!

Algunos la recibieron bien pero la mayoría le lanzaban miradas irritadas. La de Delly era punzante en su frente. Peeta la abrazo y esto le dio un poco más de confianza.

La cena la pasaron bien y se fueron a casa faltando quince para las doce. En el coche empezaron a besarse y cuando llegaron a casa solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Katniss cumpliera su promesa de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss espero a Annie en la puerta de la casa. Peeta la miraba preocupado desde su sofá tomando un café.

"Oh si, ella sería la primera en recibir a Annie ese día"

Cuando llego dieciocho minutos tarde Katniss la llevo al despacho.

-Y bien señora Cresta. ¿Puede darme una explicación para la tardanza?

La mujer de cincuenta y algo se encogió de hombros: -Señora Mellark, es solo una vez al año…

-¡Escúcheme bien, señora Cresta. Usted es una pésima cocinera y si sigue con nosotros es por mi marido. Pero ya no más.

-No señora ¡Por favor! –Rogo Annie –Mis niñas y mi marido es pescador…

-¡Y se! –Dijo Katniss con rudeza, como si fuera un regaño –Que usted estudio para ser secretaria. Feliz navidad, Annie.

Katniss le entrego un sobre marrón que Annie abrió como si se tratara de una bomba. Adentro, una confirmación de trabajo en el ministerio de salud del distrito cuatro.

-Señora Mellark –Annie se arrodillo frente a Katniss y le beso las mano –Gracias, pero ¿Y la cocina?

Katniss agito el brazo despreocupada: Hay cursos de cocina, obligare a Peeta a tomar uno y ya.

Annie se rio y reviso el resto de la bolsa, siete boletos de tren al cuatro y una escritura para una casa de clase media.

Annie salió corriendo hacia su casa pero se detuvo antes de continuar: -Y gracias por el pavo, señora Katniss.

Katniss entro a la casa sonriendo y Peeta la detuvo antes de subir.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto.

-Querido, tendremos que aprender a cocinar.

Desde ese día Katniss Mellark se convirtió en la mejor mujer, amiga, esposa y madre. La caridad se convirtió en un placer. Al poco tiempo quedo embarazada y tuvo a sus hijos con la persona a la que quería. Queriendo a Peeta siempre. Fue la mejor persona que la ciudad llego a conocer.

Fin.


End file.
